Such a Tease
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: Yona paints something for Hak. (One-shot!) (Cover picture is not mine.)


A/N: My first Akatsuki no Yona fic! I love Hak and Yona together! They're so freaking cute! Obviously, I had to at least write one story about them. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona.

* * *

"What is this for?" Yona asked Yoon, while curiously eyeing a small bag full of brushes and ink in Yoon's clenched fist.

Yoon and Kija had went into the town to browse while Hak and Yona stayed behind, searching for food. Hak and Yona found only eight apples and a handful of blueberries when they saw their friends marching up the hill from the town. They all waved at each other, and grouped into a circle to see what everyone got.

Yona was eyeing the bag in Yoon's hand with a child-like curiosity, which, Hak noticed.

"Nosy as usual, princess?" Hak asked with a grin, and Yona gave him a very mild scowl in contrast to her other famous scowls she gave the Thunder-beast.

Yoon decided to answer Yona's previous question to avoid the fight that would soon occur between Hak and Kija; he knew that Kija would scold Hak, which would later turn into a snide remark from Hak, and then turn into an unncessary brawl. Yoon took a piece of paper, a bottle of ink, and a small brush from the small bag he was carrying. He handed it to Yona, who hesitantly took them.

"I thought we could do something fun besides power-walking." Yoon joked, and his three friends only stared at the items, still unsure what they were meant to be used for, "We can draw something?"

Yona's confused expression turned into a bright smile as she laid the paper she had on a nearby, large rock. She smoothed the paper before intently staring at her friends. They stood anxiously, curous as to why she was staring so much.

"It's rude to stare you know, Princess." Hak slyly reminded, and Kija placed his hands on his hips, angry.

"I'm sure the Princess has her reasnos!" Kija roared, and glared at his rival/friend.

Hak didn't even bother to reply, and instead, walked over to Yona to see her painting some odd creature with spiky needles popping from its head. Kija tailed Hak, and Yoon followed shortly after, curious about what Yona was painting as well. The three men stared at the painting as Yona continued painting wobbly strokes across the paper to create a mysterious thing. Nobdy was sure what it was, but it looked... Horrible.

"Well?" Yona asked, proudly showing her painting to Hak. He raised an eyebrow, and scratched the back of his head, even more confused. What could he say?

"It's awful." Hak bluntly stated, and Yona's proud smile fell and was replaced by disappointment. Kija immediately smacked the back of Hak's head, yelling at him for being mean to the Princess.

"But, Hak, I painted this for you..." Yona said softly, still expressing sadness in her voice, she lowered her painting a little.

Hak's cheeks burned at Yona's cute face, and he looked away from her, "What is it supposed to be anyway?"

"It's supposed to be you!" Yona answered as if it were obvious, and Hak comically fell to the ground.

Kija and Yoon guffawed in laughter, holding their sides. Hak jumped up to kick them. He was flustered by the painting Yona drew of him. It's not that he hated it - he didn't. He just wasn't sure why the princess had to tease his heart so much. The painting... Made him too happy... The princess... Out anything she could have painted... Painted Hak. Hak's cheeks burned a deep red, and suddenly, he felt his sleeve being gently tugged.

"I'm sorry... I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but, I thought that I could do something for you..." Yona mumbled, her head downcast to hide her saddened face.

Hak, without a second thought, tightly hugged the Princess, and snatched the painting from Yona's hands. His entire face was painted red, as well as Yona whose face was turning a dusty pink. Hak quickly let go of Yona, and scratched the back of his head again, even more flustered than before.

"I thought-" Yona spoke up, and Hak hesitantly held Yona's right hand.

"It's an awful painting. But... I like it." Hak said, still blushing a little. Yona's blush remained too, but her quivering lips curved up.

_"Hak... " t_he Princess stared at Hak, smiling more and more. Only he could make her feel so tangled up inside.


End file.
